Furball’s Suicide
''THIS IS A PARODY OF JAPPER’S SUICIDE '' One day, I was looking for some Furball and Friends episodes, because I don’t have the season DVD boxsets of the show. I was looking for something new and exciting. I went to Google, and typed in “Furball and Friends Season DVDs” and pressed enter. I kept scrolling until around the 4th page or so, I found a site called “furballandfriendsdvdfansite.com” with a heading that said “Furball and Friends Fan DVDs” Curiosity got a hold of me, and I clicked on it. When the page loaded, it had a background of Furball and Katie the Kitten, with many links above. A line of text reading “Furball and Friends Fans”, it looked cool at the time to see that there were fans of it other than me, at the time. There were 3 tabs at the top in white font, Home, About, and DVDs. I was on the home tab, and it said this on the page: “Not finding a way to watch Furball and Friends episodes? Well, buy a season DVD and get yous today!” I ignored the grammar mistakes, and went to the DVD page, not caring to find out more about the people who ran the site. Huge Mistake. You see, when I clicked the DVD page, All of the other tabs disappeared. Even when I reloaded my browser, deleted my cookies, they were gone. I also noticed that there was a visitor counter. It read “000001 Visitors since the website was made!” I just thought that the website was made recently and not yet popular, so I clicked on “boxset” and it showed a “Thank You!” pop-up and I was redirected to Google. I was very confused, why would it send me to Google without showing how much it was? Anyways, shaking off the creeped out feeling, I searched about this site on Google. A news article was shown, reading “Fan Site for Furball and Friends Taken Down Due to Graphic Content”. Now, I was confused. I was just on the site. I was at home still scrolling for the DVD, until I heard the sound of something being pushed into my letter box. I looked at the package. It seemed to be wrapped fairly badly, with what looked like grease marks and stains on it. Naturally, like anyone would, I decided to open the package. Inside was something that I could not explain. It was the Furball and Friends DVD, but I had not seen one like it online. It was like some little kid had drawn on the front cover with a marker. The title was just “FURBALL” with what looked like a poorly drawn illustration of Furball on the front. I didn't think a lot of it, at the time, but I went back inside. I inserted the first disc into the DVD player, and it played fine, except the quality was bad. Still, I didn't think much of it, since it looked like it been recorded on television. I went on with the second disc, and then the rest, up until the last disc. It was static at first, but then it cut back to a new episode, one I hadn't seen. The episode started with Furball's house, it then pans to the living room with Andreanna in the kitchen with the depressed look on his face. Furball then came and said something, it was hard to tell who spoke, but I could make it out: Furball: Andreanna, I have something to tell you. Andreanna: What? Furball: Your... Your... Your... Your boyfriend is dead! Andreanna then cried, but it wasn't usual crying, but like the voice actor was crying in her voice. Though how did Andreanna’s boyfriend die? Andreanna started covering her eyes with his hands and cried more. Suddenly, she stopped crying and opened them. The camera then cut to her with black eyes with blood dripping from them. I nearly vomited by this picture, but I continued on. Andreanna then got out a gun and killed herself, it then showed her dead body on the floor for a minute. By the way, what the heck?! Where did she find that gun?! Then, it cut to Furball in her bedroom, crying, it was the same crying from Andreanna. The colors seemed darker. She then grabbed her paper and pencil and went to her desk. Furball cried out as she wrote: “Without Andreanna, I will lose my control of myself, Sorry that I wouldn’t exist, my best friend is dead. Goodbye Andreanna, goodbye world…” She then cried again and shot herself with the same gun as Andreanna and she lay on the ground, dead. Then the same picture of Andreanna with black eyes came up on the screen, then it went black and text appeared, and it said: “Furball and Andreanna had forever killed themselves of this world. The show is over. Goodbye…” Then the credits roll, however, the only text that said was “Writer: Katsune Labrador” Thankfully, I kept a few screenshots and saved them to my laptop. The next couple of days went past without anything unusual happening. I had a few nightmares about the DVD, but luckily that was all. I checked my laptop for the screenshots, but when I tried to click on it, it said it never existed. Also, I tried going back to the furballandfriends fansite website, but every time I go, it said it never existed. I still have nightmares about this incident. P.S. The weird thing was that the only characters in this episode were Furball and Andreanna Category:KittyKittenton's Stories